Interactive assistant modules (also known as “personal assistant modules” or “mobile assistants”) may be operated on a variety of computing devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, wearable devices, automobile computing systems (e.g., navigation systems, vehicle media systems, etc.), standalone voice-activated products, and so forth. Interactive assistant modules may provide output using modalities that may be sensorially perceivable by multiple individuals. For example, a standalone personal assistant device may provide audible output that may be heard by multiple nearby individuals. In a group chat context (e.g., group multimedia messaging service, or “MMS,” messages), any participant in the message exchange thread may see content incorporated into the message exchange thread by the interactive assistant module. In some instances, interactive assistant modules may have access to sensitive and/or restricted content associated with and/or under the control of one or more individuals.